German Asien Korps
The German Asien Korps, or simply the Asien Korps, was a secret German expeditionary force sent to fight primarily in China and India during World War II, though they also served heavily in North Africa, the Middle East and Russia as well. German soldiers of the Asien Korps were known to all be incredibly strong, fierce, brave, efficient, skilled and hardened fighters, making the Korps an extremely tough and powerful fighting machine. While they saw extremely extensive fighting and service throughout the war, Unlike most other German formations, the Asien Korps was entirely secret and acted under mysterious circumstances. Despite this, they had a well known reputation among soldiers and civilians as a legend, as they were known as a very fearsome force. History The German Asien Korps was created in Germany by General Wilhelm Eibenwitz and Colonel Karl von Hershing as part of the Wehrmacht, with their stated goal to assist Japanese expansion and keep Germany's link with Japan open through out the war. As such, they were created in 1936, and with very high numbers of very well trained and battle hardened troops, the Korps was sent to China, being stationed in Japanese held Manchuria. Throughout the whole war, German soldiers of the Asien Korps were fighting fiercely in multiple vicious battles, skirmishes and raids in the thick jungles and villages of China and India. With the great many German soldiers of the Asien Korps fighting very hard and fierce in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes all over China and India in the thick jungles, the Asien Korps German soldiers also very extensively saw fierce fighting in numerous fierce battles in the vast deserts and villages of North Africa and the Middle East. While the German soldiers of the Asien Korps were fighting viciously in fierce battles and skirmishes all over the thick jungles, rice fields and villages of China and India and all over the vast deserts and villages of North Africa and the Middle East, Asien Korps Germans also saw extensive fighting in Russia. While fighting throughout the war, the German forces of the Asien Korps kept fighting fiercely in numerous vicious battles, skirmishes and raids all over China, India, North Africa, the Middle East and even in parts of Russia. Throughout the whole war, the Asien Korps Germans were very extensively helping Japanese forces in China and India, as well as greatly assisting German forces in North Africa, the Middle East and India. The Asien Korps also carried out very effective, yet secret, operations, often destroying forces and also very effectively waged guerilla warfare against Allied powers. The German forces of the Asien Korps made vicious assaults and ambushes on Communist Chinese forces, with the Germans inflicting extremely heavy losses on the Chinese Communist and viciously crushing their forces in very fierce fighting. The German forces of the German Asien Korps kept fighting fiercely in multiple vicious battles, skirmishes and raids in the thick jungles, rice fields and villages of China and India and fighting hard in the vast deserts and villages of North Africa and the Middle East through out the entire war from 1938 to 1945. While fighting in Russia, the Korps also conducted mass killings of Russian civilians and pillaged and ravaged villages. However, unlike their behavior to Russian civilians, the German soldiers of the German Asien Korps were mostly extremely kind, caring and helpful to the many Chinese, Indian and Arab civilians they encountered in China, India, the Middle East and North Africa. As the war went on, Eibenwitz and Hershing received many funds from Germany and China, but unbeknownst to the Nazi party, Hershing was exerting total control of the Korps and directing them to fulfill his own agendas. Once in Russia, the Korps began stealing vast amounts of gold and wealth in order to fuel their secret uranium missile program. They managed to use the Trans Siberian railway to transport their gold to their Manchurian base, but this came to an end in the Battle of Kursk. The German forces of the Asien Korps kept fighting bitterly to the death to the end, and even after German surrender in late 1945, the German Asien Korps kept fighting fiercely. When the Soviets invaded Manchuria, the German soldiers of the Asien Korps greatly helped the Japanese to try and hold them off, but even they couldn't hold off the Russians. When the Soviets stormed the primary base of Hershing and Eibenwitz, they managed to finally cripple the Korps in late 1945, with Hershing and Eibenwitz both being killed in one last cataclysmic battle. The Nazi uranium missile program was was destroyed as a result. Remaining German forces of the Asien Korps kept fighting fiercely and bitterly even after the end of the war in late 1945, fighting hard to the death until they were all crushed in December of 1945. Description The Asien Korps numbered to hundreds of thousands of active soldiers consisting of two thirds Wehrmacht and one third Schutzstaffel. While all soldiers of the Korps are extremely skilled and strong, the SS members of the Korps are shown to be even stronger than the Wehrmacht troops in the Korps. Their primary base was stationed in Japanese Manchukuo, fighting viciously against British, Chinese and French opponents in China and India, as well as engaging in fierce battles in Russia, North Africa and the Middle East against Allied forces. They also have secret bases scattered throughout all the territories they fought in, though they primarily fought in Asia, fighting with extensive help from their Japanese allies, who they work very well with together and cooperate with often. German soldiers of the German Asien Korps relied on very high individual firepower, as well as extreme individual strength and skill to fight their enemies, they also very heavily used platoon based teamwork, fighting extensively on open lines and using fierce ambushes and guerilla tactics and having very high firepower to fight in battle. They also have very strict codes of honor and to fight as bravely as humanly possible and always fight fiercely to the death for every inch of land. As they were incredibly strong, resiliet and tough, individual Korps German soldiers were very able to fight off numerous enemies. Asien Korps German soldiers, both Wehrmacht and SS, had a rather distinct look. Soldiers of the Korps all wore M35 Stahlhelms, knee high Jack boots and M40 field tunics, dark green for Wehrmacht and black for SS. Additional features for all troops also included dark grey balaclavas covering the face except for the eyes as well as short sleeved button up smocks that ranged in color and camouflage pattern depending on location (such as tan for desert, or white for winter). Soldiers also wore belts with supply and ammo packs, back packs, and bandoliers. Weapons for the Korps were mostly automatic or semi automatic firearms, such as MP 35 sub machine guns, STG. 44 assault rifles and Karabin Gewehr rifles. Rifles were also usually fitted with bayonets. Their most common weapon in battle is the FG 42, as Asien Korps Germans are most commonly seen fighting with it and wielding it. This is strange, as the weapon was issued to Luftwaffe troops and was produced in limited numbers due to cost and handling problems. However, due to the experienced training of the Asien Korps troops, this was usually not a problem. However, it is very likely that most of their numerous FG 42 guns were copies built by Chinese manufacturers for Hershing's troops, who often sympathized with the Chinese, which Vylkalev pointed out. The FG 42 weapons often appeared with a scope. Officers, and even SS soldiers, also carried German sabres into battle as well. Asien Korps German soldiers were extremely skilled, experienced and strong fighters, due to them being extensively well trained, well equipped and battle hardened. Being the tough soldiers they are, the Asien Korps Germans were very strong, skilled and fierce fighters, able to easily cut down numerous enemies and withstand damage and pressure. They are also rather intelligent and it is common for them to use strategical tactics in battle, such as ambushing and maneuvering. One of their most common tactics is use of guerrilla assaults, with numerous soldiers ambushing enemy convoys and infantry units from high points or deep cover, like jungle, using extreme fire power to decimate or critically damage the enemy as much as possible before disappearing. However, they also fought in conventional battles, where they always show incredible bravery and skill, and they always fight to the death, such as performing last ditch bayonet "Hitler charges", similar to the Banzai charge. Asien Korps soldiers were shown to be very vicious and brutal fighters, often mercilessly crushing their opponents in battle. They often leave no survivors, and therefore, they commonly and brutally execute and murder vast numbers of prisoners in their control immediately in bloody massacres. While some of this is out of their very deep hatred for their enemies and fanatical loyalty to Germany, most of this was out of secrecy. Being the secretive and mysterious force they are, they attempt to maintain the appearance as a legendary myth, such as recovering dead from battle and destroying records of their operations. This, along with their incredible strength, almost always seeing victory and never surrendering, not only impressed their adversaries, but caused those who believe their existence to see them as superhuman. However, despite their brutal nature towards their enemies and prisoners, by contrast, they were actually shown to be very friendly and helpful to civilians, especially the many Chinese civilians and villages in the territories they controlled in China, often giving them food, helping with building and harvests and protecting their villages. Some of the German soldiers even married Chinese women. Despite their sound protection of the Chinese they controlled, the Asien Korps Germans still had very excellent relations with the Japanese forces at their side, especially those under Shirasaki, despite his wishes to destroy the Chinese people, and the two side often fought side by side in battle in China and India and exchanged supplies and information with one another. However, while they were mostly very kind and helpful towards Chinese, Indian and Arab civilians in Asia and Africa, though though Hershing's incident at Khirsijine in Tunisia contradicts this, they were just as brutal towards Russian civilians as they were towards prisoners, often massacring as many as possible. While most Asien Korps soldiers fitted the profile of an "ideal aryan" (White men with blond hair and blue eyes), it was a common practice for the Korp to recruit women as workers and even soldiers. It can actually be said that 10 percent of the Korps' fighting force consisted of women. Another unusual trait is, despite their being loyal Nazis and sharing their deep hatred of Jews and Slavic Russians, the Asien Korps Germans were more open and accepting towards people of other races, particularly Asians, Arabs, and even blacks, often recruiting them as paid workers and treating them with more respect than other Nazis would. Members of the Korps * Karl von Hershing * Wilhelm Eibenwitz * Erich Schifler * Hinrichs * Leischer Weapons and Vehicles Infantry Weapons * FG 42 (scoped)(most commonly used weapon) * SIG KE7 (scoped)(second most commonly used weapon) * STG. 44 (scoped) * MG 42 * C96 Carbine * MG 34 * MP 35 * Karabin Gewehr (scoped) * PPSH 41 * Thompson * DP 28 * Flammenwerfer 41 Vehicles * Opel Blitz truck * Sd.skf 251 * King Tiger tank Appearances The German Asien Korps appear only in the single player campaign on Call of Duty: Iron Wolf. Owing to the very high training, they are the hardest enemies to beat in the entire game (and likely the hardest, toughest and most dangerous enemies in the entire Call of Duty series as well), as they are extremely skilled, have very high durability and pose intense danger to the player. Their appears to be three levels of soldiers; * Wehrmacht variant: These are the most numerous members of the Korps. While they are not the most powerful members, they are still incredibly strong, tough and resilient fighters, and offer extremely fierce, aggressive resistance. They wear grey uniforms with green smocks, Stahlhelms and balaclavas, often with supply pack and utility belts and backpacks. * SS variant: These are even more dangerous and deadly than the incredibly strong Wehrmacht variants. They are extremely tough and relentless, and incredibly aggressive. They wear black uniforms with grey smocks, Stahlhelms and balaclavas, and sometimes wear backpacks. * SS Elite variant: The most powerful and dangerous of the Asien Korps. They are extremely aggressive and absolutely resistant. They wear black uniforms with black smocks, Nazi armbands, balaclavas and Stahlhelms. They wield MG 34 machine guns and also carry SS swords, which they use when their MG 34 guns run dry. In Call of Duty: Iron Wolf, they appear in these missions; * Line in the Sand * Strike at Kharkov * Spite in Victory * Steel Tigers * Keep Enemies Closer * Final Push * Setting the Sun * Victorious Vengeance Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Sides Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:Nazis Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Military Characters Category:Barbarian Category:One Man Army Category:Control Freaks Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Assassin Category:Chaotic Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Gunman Category:Empowered Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Fascists Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Thief Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Homicidal Category:Extremists Category:Normal Skilled Category:Honorable Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Gaolers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Guardians Category:Hunters Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Trap Masters Category:Minion Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Torturer Category:Oppressors Category:Murderer Category:War Criminals Category:Mutilators Category:Fanatics Category:Neutral Category:Deal Makers Category:Power Hungry Category:Creators Category:Serious Category:Sadists Category:Slavedrivers Category:Nemesis Category:Suicidal Category:Swordsman Category:The Heavy Category:Heretics Category:Conspirators